the_lost_light_rebellion_rpfandomcom-20200213-history
Cybertron
Cybertron is the homeworldd of the Transformers, otherwise known as Cybertronians. Their race had ravaged their world with war for millenia, over time many left their world, and the two known as Jhiaxus and Straxus were banished from this planet. History Early Cybertronian History Not much is known concretely about how the cyber matter world known as cybertron initially formed, but what is known is that 13 Transformers, the first "Primes", rose up and formed 13 tribes. Over millions of years the Primes faded from public view and seemingly from history. Nova Prime and the Rise of Functionism In the absence of the Primes, a successor known as Nova Prime ruled for a time, before he set his sight on expanding outward beyond Cybertron. Ultimately however, Nova and his crew would be lost to the benzuli expanse. Without Nova's presence, it allowed a council to rise up around cybertron, a council majorly focused on the function of a cybertronian's Alternate Mode. While the council would elect Primes, it would always do so only when said Prime's beliefs and views aligned with their own, thus making the idea of a Primacy seem disgusting in many cybertronian's minds. The Decepticon Uprising It was believed people could become more than their AltMode, that ultimately it was up to the individual 'bot to determine what they were going to do with their lives. A miner and poet named Megatron started a movement that began as simple protest under a single statement about the council to the cybertronian public, "You are being deceived". This movement and political party would become known as the decepticons, and it would really begin to pick up traction when Megatron began to battle in Kaon's illegal gladiator pits. The Great War Tensions between the Primacy and the Decepticons continued to raise until all out war broke out. Somewhere, Megatron had lost track of what he was trying to do, he'd became addicted to the thrill of battle and the power of conquest. The corruption and war mongering attitude that became the center of the Decepticons triggered a reaction among some nonaligned citizens, ones not with the council or the decepticons. These people would find purpose when a former admirer of Megatron, a bot named Orion Pax, formed a faction to support freedom and autonomy for their whole species, not believing in the "Peace Through Tyranny" ideal that Megatron had been spouting. The faction Orion formed would come to be known as the Autobots, and after several months early in the war, Orion, near death after a harsh battle, would find an ancient Talisman of the first Primes, The Matrix of Leadership. Through the Matrix, Orion became more than what he was before, he evolved from who he was a moment ago, and through a vision of what he had to do, arose as Optimus Prime. Optimus's Autobots and Megatron's Decepticons would war for millions of years until their planet began to die, the entire surface seeming to degrade and the core itself seeming to flicker and fade. Many cybertronians choosing to evacuate the world. The Unicron Battles This War would be put on hold with the arrival of a large, horned, metallic planet approaching cybertron, Unicron, The Chaos Bringer, under the belief that the Matrix was lost with Nova Prime. The Autobots and decepticons temporarily allied with one another to fight off this menace and his armies of Terrorcon drones. The Chaos Bringer, weak from a conflict with the ammonites, attempted co-ordinating his troops to create chaos and disarray to feed off of so he would once again have the energy to consume the world. Fighting alongside Optimus, Megatron began to understand his archenemy more. The Unicron battles would go on for years, and at times, Megatron would consistently try to woo Optimus Prime to his own side, utterly convinced that his way of doing things was still the correct one. But the longer time he worked alongside Optimus, the more Megatron's own beliefs started to change. Eventually, Optimus and Megatron devised a way to get into Unicron to release the power of the Matrix. They went to the core, and, having gained a trust and Camaraderie with Megatron, Optimus pushed Megatron back through the space bridge to safety before he opened the matrix. Unicron exploded, and Optimus seemed lost in the explosion, the matrix being found days later on Luna 2 by a young bot named Hot Rod. The Dead Universe The explosion of Unicron tore open a rift in space and time to a place unknown to most cybertronian life, a place known as the Dead Universe. A corrupted Nova Prime alongside his partner, Galvatron, and their Air Commander, Jhiaxus, rose from this rift before it closed. Depressed at the sorry state his world was in, Nova began to use the dark powers he'd gained while in the dead universe to change and reformat Autobot and Decepticon alike into what he called his "Second Generation of Cybertronian" and left these beings under the care of Jhiaxus. With Jhiaxus's second generation, and having Galvatron take control of a section of the Decepticons, Nova descended to the core of Cybertron. The ancient Prime had recruited Straxus and Shockwave in an attempt to transform the planet into a cyberforming engine, a device that drained the energy from other worlds to fuel itself while converting those worlds into cybermatter. All of their preparations were put into place, with Cyclonus serving as an unwilling guard. Hot Rod, with the Matrix, and Megatron both made their way to the core to try to put a stop to it. There was a long battle between Megatron and Nova, Megatron loudly comparing Nova to what he believed a Prime should be like, Optimus. Meanwhile, Hot Rod holding the matrix caused a reaction within their equipment that triggered a reformatting from Vector Sigma, but not the one Nova had been trying to. The Matrix used up all of its and a chunk of Vector Sigma's energy to revitalize cybertron. The War was considered over. Cybertronians came in contact with ancient colony worlds, and started a council of worlds. There were three primary political platforms from that point on, Decepticons, Autobots, and NAILs, NAILs being cybertronians who had left the planet to escape the war, and have now returned now that the world is seemingly at peace. A World at Peace With hundreds of cybertronians returning to the planet, there was eventually an election held to decide who would lead, the candidates being Goldbug, Metalhawk, and Starscream. Through his silver tongue, Starscream got elected into office. He named the new republic he formed "The Questor Republic", however now he's faced with a problem, not that he has power over the planet, no matter how hollow that may be with cybertronian population being in just the hundreds, what would he do from there? Category:Planets